Maleficent (film)
Maleficent is an upcoming 2014 American fantasy thriller film directed by Robert Stromberg and starring Angelina Jolie as the title character. The story focuses on the Sleeping Beauty story, but from the perspective of the villainous Maleficent. It began filming on June 18, 2012 and is scheduled for release on May 30, 2014. Maleficent will be released in 3D and is produced by Joe Roth and directed by Robert Stromberg, from a screenplay written by Linda Woolverton. The song for the film is "Once Upon A Dream", which is performed by Lana Del Rey. Plot Maleficent, a beautiful pure-hearted young woman lives a idyllic life in a peaceful forest kingdom, until one day when an invading army threatenens the harmony of the land. Maleficent rises to become the land's fiercest protector, but she ultimately suffers a ruthless betrayal, an act that costs her wings and turns her pure heart to stone becoming "The Mistress of All Evil." Bent on revenge, Maleficent faces an epic battle with the invading King's successor and as a result, places a curse upon his newborn infant Aurora that upon her sixteenth birthday she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death. Over the next sixteen years, Maleficent comes across the young princess many times who has come to believe she is her fairy godmother. When she realizes that Aurora may hold the key to peace in the kingdom and perhaps to Maleficent's true happiness, she befriends the princess in hopes of keeping her away from the curse she placed upon her. Production On May 12, 2009, it was revealed that Brad Bird was developing a live-action film based on Sleeping Beauty, retold from the point of view of Maleficent with Angelina Jolie starring as Maleficent. In January 2010, it was rumored that Tim Burton was to direct the film. Reports surfaced online in May 2011 stating that Burton had left the project to focus on his other upcoming projects; Disney began to look for a replacement director, with David Yates being cited as a potential candidate due to his experience with the fantasy genre, having directed the final four Harry Potter films. Linda Woolverton, who previously collaborated with Tim Burton on ''Alice in Wonderland'', is writing the script for the movie. Angelina Jolie said in an interview that she is definitely interested in the role. Don Hahn, a producer of the movie, confirmed that Disney is developing a film about Maleficent and that it is in active development. On January 6, 2012, Disney announced that Robert Stromberg, the production designer for Avatar and Alice in Wonderland, will direct the film. Sharlto Copley (District 9) was recently named as the male lead for Stromberg's live action retelling of the Sleeping Beauty tale. Heat Vision also reports that Imelda Staunton and Miranda Richardson (Harry Potter) have been cast for the film, along with Kenneth Cranham (Hot Fuzz), Sam Riley (Control), and Lesley Manville (Another Year). According to the Hollywood Reporter's blog article, Staunton and Manville will be playing the characters of Knotgrass and Flittle, respectively, "two of the three pixies that end up taking care of Aurora." Meanwhile Super 8 starlet Elle Fanning has long been rumored as the choice to play the aforementioned Princess, and Heat Vision's report confirms her name as officially being onboard the project. In the role of Queen Ulla, Richardson will be acting as "a Fairy Queen who is Maleficent’s aunt with a dislike of her niece." Meanwhile Cranham will play the human king who plots to conquer the fairy kingdom, and Riley will portray Diaval, "a raven who changes into human form and is Maleficent’s right hand." The source also mentions Copley’s gig in the lead of King Stefan, describing his role as "the half-human, half-fairy bastard son of the human king." On May 31, 2012, Deadline.com reports that Home and Away star Brenton Thwaites has been cast to the role of the charming Prince Phillip. With a budget estimated at $180 million, filming began on June 18, 2012 in London with the first pictures from set emerging and the first official look of Jolie as Maleficent. Seven-time Academy Award winner Rick Baker designed the special makeup effects for the film. Post-production began on October 5, 2012. The film's official's date is set for July 2, 2014, distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Filming is reportedly taking place in the Buckinghamshire countryside. On September 18, 2013, the film's release date was pushed up from July 2 to May 30. On October 10, 2013, John Lee Hancock (director of The Blind Side and Saving Mr. Banks and writer of Snow White and the Huntsman) will help Stromberg with the re-shoots for the film. Joe Roth said that "the film is not in trouble. The last half is great and it looks real pretty and stuff, it's just that the beginning needs some tweaking. That's all." Hancock, who just finished overseeing the final post-production stages of Saving Mr. Banks, was approached by Roth, who the both of them had previously worked together on Snow White and the Huntsman. "We asked him to be on set," producer Joe Roth said of Hancock. "He's not directing. He wrote pages, and I hired a first-time director, and it's good to have him on set." Roth was asked why a "film of this magnitude was entrusted to a novice director", and he noted that Stromberg won Oscars for production design on Alice in Wonderland and Avatar. "The movie is gorgeous to look at, and the last 75 minutes (1hr 25min) are really entertaining," he says. The issue is the opening, which is being reshot over eight days." The new scenes do not involve Jolie, as she was in Australia prepping to direct her World War II drama Unbroken. Cast *Angelina Jolie as Maleficent **Ella Purnell as Teenage Maleficent **Isobelle Molloy as Young Maleficent *Elle Fanning as Princess Aurora **Vivienne Jolie-Pitt as Aurora (5 yrs.) **Eleanor Worthington Cox as Aurora (8 yrs.) *Sharlto Copley as King Stefan **Jackson Bews as Teenage Stefan **Michael Higgins as Young Stefan *Sam Riley as Diaval *Brenton Thwaites as Phillip *Imelda Staunton as Knotgrass *Juno Temple as Thistlewit *Lesley Manville as Flittle *Kenneth Cranham as King Henry *Hannah New as Queen Leila Trivia *Jude Law was considered to play King Stefan before Sharlto Copley was cast. *Emma Thompson and Judi Dench were considered for the roles of the fairies. *Logan Marshall-Green, George Blagden, Gael García Bernal and Jim Sturgess were considered for the role, that eventually went to Sam Riley. *It is revealed that Maleficent used to have wings until they were stolen from her. *Angelina Jolie's daughter Vivienne Jolie-Pitt was chosen to play the younger Aurora because she was the only child that wasn't afraid of her own mother in costume since other kids in casting would run away from her screaming in fear. **According to DigitalSpy website, Angelina Jolie's adopted children Pax and Zahra will also make appearances in the movie as well. * For promotion, Walt Disney Home Entertainment has turned to the dark side in introducing Disney Villains a limited edition collections of Disney classics to selected UK stores nationwide on 2 June. This limited collection will include 24 of Disney's most classic and magical tales, each with their own unique artwork and premium metallic sleeve. **The 24 re-release Disney films with villains covers are:'' The Jungle Book; Cinderella; The Little Mermaid; Peter Pan; One Hundred and One Dalmatians; Aladdin; Mulan; Wreck-It Ralph; Pinocchio; Tangled; Alice in Wonderland; The Princess and the Frog; Lady and the Tramp; Pocahontas; Fantasia; The Emperor's New Groove; Hercules; Robin Hood; The Black Cauldron; The Hunchback of Notre Dame; The Great Mouse Detective; Enchanted; Oz the Great and Powerful; and the live action adaptation of 101 Dalmatians. Videos Trailers and clips Disney's Maleficent Official Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer MALEFICENT - Official "Legacy" Trailer 3 (2014) HD|Legacy Trailer Maleficent trailer featuring music by Lana Del Rey OFFICIAL Disney HD|Third Trailer featuring Lana Del Rey's ''Once Upon A Dream Maleficent's Wings|Maleficent's Wings Disney's Maleficent - Trailer 3|Maleficent - Trailer 3 Disney's Maleficent - Evil is Complicated|TV Spot: Evil is Complicated 『マレフィセント』予告編-1|Japanese Trailer MALEFICENT - Official "Wicked" TV Spot 1 (2014) HD|TV Spot: Wicked Maleficent -|TV Spot: The Timeless Tale Goes Dark MALEFICENT - Official Promo Clip 1|Promo 1 MALEFICENT - Official Promo Clip 2 (2014)|Promo 2 MALEFICENT - Official Promo Clip 3 (2014)|Promo 3 Maleficent TV Spot|TV Spot MALEFICENT - Official Final Trailer (2014)|Final Trailer MALEFICENT - Official "Awkward Situation" Movie Clip 1 (2014)|Clip: Awkward Situation Disney's Maleficent - "Epic" TV Spot|TV Spot: Epic Are you Maleficent?|TV Spot: Are you Maleficent? Maleficent TV Spot - "Happily Ever After is Over"|TV Spot: Happily Ever After is Over Maleficent Angelina Jolie True Maleficent Dark In Cinemas May 29|TV Spot: True Maleficent Dark MALEFICENT - Official "Fall Into A Sleep Like Death" Movie Clip 2 (2014)|Clip: Fall Into A Sleep Like Death MALEFICENT - Official "Queen Of The Moors" Movie Clip 3 (2014)|Clip: Queen Of The Moors MALEFICENT - Official "Fairy Godmother" Movie Clip 4 (2014)|Clip: Fairy Godmother Behind the scenes Angelina Jolie Teases 'Maleficent' at D23 Expo|Angelina Jolie at the D23 Expo Maleficent - Discover the Legacy - Official Disney HD|Featurette: Discover the Legacy MALEFICENT - Official "This Is Maleficent" Featurette 2 (2014)|Featurette: This Is Maleficent MALEFICENT - Official "Creatures" Featurette 3 (2014)|Featurette: Creatures File:Maleficent - Paris Press Conference Part 1|Paris Press Conference Part 1 File:Maleficent - Paris Press Conference Part 2|Paris Press Conference Part 2 File:Maleficent - Paris Press Conference Part 3|Paris Press Conference Part 3 File:Maleficent - Paris Press Conference Part 4|Paris Press Conference Part 4 Maleficent - Red Carpet Event, Kensington Palace - Official Disney|Red Carpet Event, Kensington Palace MALEFICENT - Official "Light And Dark" Featurette 4 (2014)|Featurette: Light and Dark Gallery External Links * *Maleficent (film) on Wikipedia Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Upcoming Category:2014 films Category:3-D films Category:Maleficent (film) Category:IMAX films